It's Not Happening
by HuntYang
Summary: Summary: "Cristina Yang is back to Seattle after 6 years & gave Meredith Grey a surprise visit, but she's the one who gets a surprise." This is an one-shot about Meredith Grey & Owen Hunt, this idea came out after I saw Kevin McKidd's selfie with Ellen Pompeo. I made their ship name, Merwen. This one-shot is just for fun, I am NOT ship them. Merder/Crowen are forever, case closed.


"Meredith!" Cristina said, approached her person. It was the first time Cristina back to Seattle after 6 years, she was back to Seattle without telling Meredith, Cristina wanted it to be surprised.

Meredith was in the nursery station, updating her chart when Cristina called her, she turned around, "Cristina!" Meredith said, surprised, "You're back!" Meredith hugged her.

"Yeah, after 6 years!" Cristina said, excited to be back.

"Yeah, till when you stay?" Meredith asked.

"Only 5 days" Cristina said. Cristina and Meredith started to chat, they talked about everything, they even gossiping one of the doctors in Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Meredith and Cristina stopped chatting after they heard a kid crying, "Who the hell is that?" Cristina asked.

Cristina looked around and found the girl cried in a guy's arms, she only could see his body because the girl covered the guy's face, Cristina back to Meredith. "Mommy!" the girl yelled, the girl with the guy approached them.

Cristina looked back to the girl, "Is that Ellis?" Cristina asked, Meredith had give Cristina a recent photo of the kids.

"Yes" Meredith said. The guy finally could see what in front of him after the girl moved her head, Cristina finally could see who the guy was, Cristina and the guy were surprised.

"Owen!"

"Cristina!"

Owen and Cristina said at the same time, "Mommy" Ellis said reached her, she moved to Meredith's arms. "What are you doing here Cristina?" Owen asked, still shocked.

"Just visiting" Cristina said.

"Papa said I can't go to Sofia's house" Ellis said, looked to Owen when she said 'Papa'.

"Why?" Meredith asked Ellis, she looked to Owen and back to Ellis.

"Papa said he wants to play with me" Ellis said, pointed Owen.

Cristina was confused, why did Ellis called Owen 'Papa'? Cristina thought. "Wait, why did she call him 'Papa'?" Cristina asked to Meredith and Owen. Meredith and Owen looked at each other, they didn't know what should they answer.

"Because he's my father!" Ellis said, answered Cristina.

"What?!" Cristina shocked, "She's yours?" Cristina asked Owen "You said Derek's!" Cristina said to Meredith.

"She is" Meredith said.

"So, why did she call you 'Papa'?" Cristina said, still in shocked and confused.

"Why don't we go to somewhere else?" Owen said, didn't want to make a commotion in the hospital.

"Yeah, we should" Meredith said "I'll drop her in the day care" Meredith said, went away.

"Bye papa!" Ellis said.

"Bye!" Owen said.

"What's going on?" Cristina asked Owen.

"Come on" Owen said, took her hand and ushered her to the nearest on call room. "Sit" Owen said as he sat down on the bed.

"No" Cristina said. Cristina felt Owen didn't want to explain it, "Do you will say something about it or not?" Cristina said.

"Wait for Mer" Owen said, he took out his phone and texted Meredith where was them.

"Mer? Since when did you call her 'Mer'?" Cristina asked "You usually called her 'Grey' or 'Meredith'" Cristina said. Owen looked at her, and looked away immediately.

"You can't even look at me, how can I get some answers from you?" Cristina said, crossed her arms. Meredith went in and sat down far from Owen, Owen looked at Meredith.

"You can look at her but not me?" Cristina said, she felt she was going crazy with all of these things. Meredith and Owen still couldn't say something, Cristina became a crazy person that day, "So, no one will explain it?" Cristina said, they kept silent, Owen kept looking at Meredith.

Cristina noticed it, "Why did you keep looking at her?" Cristina asked Owen, Owen immediately looked away. Cristina looked to Meredith, "I came here to make a visit surprise for you Mer" Cristina said "But, I'm the one who got the surprised. With Ellis called him 'Papa' and Ellis in his arms"

"I asked what's going on and no one tell me, maybe I'm not belonging in here anymore, because my person Meredith Grey won't tell me" Cristina said "Or maybe I should call you Meredith Hunt?" Cristina asked, turned to look at Owen. Owen looked at her, Cristina knew what was the look meant, it meant yes.

"So, you both together?" Cristina asked, wanted the confirmation, she felt she wanted to cry. Owen nodded, unable to look at Cristina, "Since when?" Cristina asked, her voice broke but she still tried to hold her tears.

"5 years ago" Meredith said, like Owen, she couldn't see Cristina.

"And you didn't tell me?" Cristina asked to Meredith.

"I-I can't" Meredith said "I'm afraid that it'd make our friendship broken"

"It is now" Cristina said "Keeping a secret for 5 years! I'm not keeping secrets from you. I told you when I dated a guy, I told you everything happened in my hospital" Cristina was very disappointed with Meredith. Cristina noticed Owen still in quite mode, "No words from you, dr. Hunt?" Cristina asked.

"Like her, I can't say anything" Owen said, finally spoke up.

"Why?" Cristina asked "Is the reason like hers?"

"Your friendship with Mer is great, I've never had a friend like yours" Owen said "And I don't to break it"

Cristina disbelieved with it, "I can't believe you both did this to me" Cristina said, she couldn't held her tears anymore, she let the tears fell freely, "We're doing face time every day and no words from you about this thing" Cristina looked to Meredith who was still unable looked at Cristina.

Cristina turned to Owen, "I thought you love me, but I was wrong. You said you'd never loved another woman, I even put our wedding kiss on my cupboard" Cristina said, Owen was surprised to what Cristina said.

"You can surprise now" Cristina said as she saw Owen's surprised face.

"I'm so sorry Cristina, it just happened" Meredith said, apologized, "I kept asking him to baby sit my kids, it made us closer"

"We both know we can't love each other like she loved Derek and me loved you" Owen paused "We decided to get married 3 months later, we went to the court and got married there"

"We closed our hurt things with this marriage, and it's work" Meredith said "We're happy and it gave us a baby" Cristina was surprised, "A-A baby?" Cristina asked, shocked.

Owen nodded, "Her name is Cristina" Owen said.

"You named her with my name?" Cristina asked.

"Yes" Owen said.

"You named her with my name without telling me?" Cristina said, Cristina squat and started crying, she covered her face. Meredith and Owen didn't know what should they do, they usually comfort Cristina, they didn't know she'd allowed them or not. Owen stood up and approached her, Owen sat down in front of her. Owen touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry" Owen said.

"I don't want this!" Cristina screamed "Don't touch me!"

Owen obeyed Cristina, he untouched her, he still sat in front of her. Meredith was starting crying too, she knew the feel that Cristina felt, Owen looked to his wife, he didn't know what to do. Owen stood up and approached Meredith, he knelt down and let Meredith crying on his shoulder.

Cristina noticed Owen already moved, but she didn't know Owen went where. Cristina uncovered her face and looked up, he was with Meredith now, hugged her and Meredith hugged him back.

Cristina was pissed saw Meredith and Owen like that, "Usually" Cristina started as she sat down and find her voice, "You don't give up, you would stay there with me and hug me even though I don't want you to be there and fight you" Owen immediately released Meredith, she was telling the truth, Owen thought.

"And it made me realized, you're lying" Cristina said "You made that past 6 years never happen, what we have been through, you erased it from your memory"

"And you Meredith, this is not you" Cristina said "If you said 'I miss Derek' couple times to me, you're not married now, you would focus to your kids and your work"

"You both really change since I'm gone" Cristina said. Cristina stood up, wiped her tears and went to the door. Cristina turned around, looked to Owen and Meredith, "You both can relieve now, your secrets already be known by me and I'll leave you two here and pretend this is not happening like you both did that to me" Cristina said, she went out from the room.

"I lose my person, Owen" Meredith said, after Cristina left. Owen hugged her again, "I lose my person too" Owen said.

"Act like normal, don't let kids know about this" Owen said, didn't want the kids would be sad.

"Okay" Meredith said "Like she said, let's pretend this is not happening"

"Not happening" Owen repeated.


End file.
